1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated dispensing apparatus for flat paper object, and particularly to a structure of paper cassette for use in ATM (Automated Teller Machines) or CD (Cash Dispensers).
2. Prior Art
Generally, in automated sheet paper dispensers such as ATM or CD, a stack of sheet papers such as bills are contained in a paper cassette, and the sheet papers are dispensed sheet by sheet from a paying outlet of a dispenser. In such an automated sheet paper dispenser, supplementation of sheet paper must be required because the number of sheets possible to fill the paper cassette at a time is limited.
In conventional automated sheet paper dispensers, it is necessary to take out the entire body of the paper cassette from the dispenser when the sheet paper is supplemented therein. Therefore, the machine operation must be stopped on that supplementation.
Thus, the impossibility of continuous non-stop operation leads to poor working efficiency and forces customers to wait until the completion of paper supplementation or to use another dispenser, thereby degrading the service.